Cinderella no wait, Jourella!
by DarkTakaoKinomiya
Summary: Umm..Yeah! its my first yugioh fic ive written without help..its a parody of Cinderella...R&R please!


DYM: eeeerm....yeah! I was in school (*mutters evilly*) and this came to me..Sorry that its short but yeah...  
  
Long ago there was once an orphan named Jounounchi Katsuya. He lived with his evil stepmother Mai and his evil twin stepbrothers Marik and Yami No Marik. They ordered him to do everything. Such as wash their clothes (believe me mai's bra aint pretty) and cook dinner and hem their clothes. Well, one day the doorbell rang. "JOUNOUNCHI ANSWER THE FRIGGIN DOOR!" Ordered Mai. " I'm doing it! Hold your friggin dress on." Jou replied sternly. He answered the door. "Ya what is it?" He asked. "IIIIIII HAVE A MESSAGE FOR THE PEOPLES WHO LIVE HERE!!!! THEY ARE INVITED TO A BALLLLLL AT THE PALACE FOR PRINCESS SENNNNNNA AND HER LITTLE SISTERS MANDRA AND LOOOOOORI!" Sang the messenger. Jou blinked. "Uhhh thanks?" He said.The messenger nodded and hopped away.   
  
Jou slammed the door. "OMG IM GOING TO MARRY PRINCESS SENNA!" Screamed Marik. "NO, I AM!" Screamed Yami No Marik. "SHUDDUP!" Yelled Jounounchi. "YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Mai, Marik, and Yami No Marik. Mai jumped from the balcony to tackle him. "Oh shit..." He muttered and ran into his room. Mai fell flat on the floor. She started twitching. Jou called from the keyhole from his door, "MAY I GO TO THE BALL MARIK?" "NO YOU BASICALLY KILLED OUR MOM YOU NUTCASE!" Shouted Yami No Marik. He shouldn't talk he's the one who wants world domination, Jou thought. He stayed locked up in his room all day and didn't even leave when Mai screamed for his sorry ass to apologize. He caught a glimpse of Mai before they left to the ball. He face was purple and puffy. Jou snickered.  
  
As soon as he heard the door slam he sighed. He has seen pictures of Princess Senna and her little sisters Mandra and Lori. He thought all 3 of them were hot..especially Senna and Mandra. He sighed dreamily. He wanted to meet Senna badly. Jou started crying because he couldnt go to the ball to see Princess Senna. Then he saw a bright light and down came to what he tohught an angel. "Hello Jou I'm your fairy godmother" She said. Jou gaped. "Anzu?!" He said in disbeleif. "Ya whod you expect Jim Carrey?" Anzu replied. "N-n-no but your my fairy godmother tho?" Jou stuttered. "Yeup now You want to meet Princess Senna and her sisters? Yes?"Anzu asked. "Well, yes.." He said anxiously. "Then LETS GET DIS THANG STARTED!" She shrieked.   
  
She waved her wand and he was in a tux and his hair was fixed up instead of ratty like before. Then she transformed a pumpkin seed into a carriage and made three mice the carriage men. "At the stroke of midnight you'll transform back so be back by then."Anzu warned. Jou nodded and sat into the carriage and then he started shrieking, "BOO-YA!" Anzu rolled her eyes and dissapeared. He finally arrived at the castle. He walked into the palace shyly and as soon as he saw Mandra and Senna he melted. He walked to Senna and asked to dance with her in a polite manner. Senna nodded. They danced all night. Jou noticed his brothers glaring evily at him. Mandra and Lori snickered. "Big sister has got a husband." Lori said while doubling over in giggles. "Yeup lets hope she'll stick with this one."Mandra said. They laughed. "So what is your name sir?" Senna asked sweetly. Her voice was like honey. "My name is Jounounchi." He replied. Senna smiled. She had a smile that could create world peace.  
  
Soon, the clock struck midnight. Jou ran away leaving his shoe at Senna's feet. "Wait!" She yelled! Jou's clothes turned back to normal. Senna picked up his shoe and stared softly at it. The next day Jou had thought everything was a dream. But when he saw Senna and her sisters arriving into the house. "Senna put up an announcement saying that whoever's foot fit into this shoe will be her husband." Lori and Mandra said in unision.  
  
Senna nodded. "Well, it obviously has to be one of my sons." Mai said. Senna sighed. "Whatever..." She mumbled under her breath. Immediatley Marik jammed his foot into the shoe...it was too big. Yami No Marik as well tried on the shoe but this time it was too small. "May I try?" Jou asked. Senna nodded. "No you cant!" Mai shrieked. "Yes, he can you slut!" Lori said. Mandra whacked Mai and shoved the shoe on Jou. It fit perfectly. "Your the man of my dreams!" Said Senna. Jou smiled. They were soon married later that day and Mandra and Lori were the flower girls while mai, marik, and yami no marik were locked away into prison for eternity. Jou, Senna, Lori, and Mandra together rode off into the sunset towards the palace. They lived happily ever after. 


End file.
